


Королева пингвинов

by Harly_Packs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harly_Packs/pseuds/Harly_Packs
Summary: Тейко - маленькая закрытая клиника в Осаке для обеспеченных клиентов





	Королева пингвинов

Тейко — маленькая закрытая клиника в Осаке для обеспеченных клиентов.

В отделении, где работает Такао, почти все пациенты тихие, из беспокойных разве что Момои. В первый же день работы она остановила его в общем зале и спросила мягким голосом:

— Скажите, зачем я здесь?

Такао с трудом отвел взгляд от пижамной куртки, демонстративно туго обтягивающей приличных размеров грудь:

— Простите, что?

— Зачем я здесь? — повторила она, пытливо заглядывая в глаза. — Скажите, зачем я здесь? Зачем я здесь?

— Э... Ну, понимаешь... ты болеешь. Тебе помогут, — Такао осторожно попытался высвободить рукав из цепких пальцев.

Глаза пациентки расширились:

— Что? Нет... Нет! Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет!

Вокруг заволновались, из дальнего угла кто-то откликнулся жалобным эхом. Напарник по смене оттеснил растерянного Такао, и рыдающую девушку быстро увели.

Такао быстро запомнил, что персоналу делать можно, а от чего стоит воздержаться. Теперь он знал, например, что категорически запрещается обсуждать чьи-либо диагнозы или состояние — ему посоветовали вообще забыть эти слова, а еще лучше — не разговаривать с пациентами вообще. Это не входит в круг обязанностей медбрата. Теперь, когда Момои хватает его за рукав, он молча улыбается и просто ждет, пока она разочарованно отвернется и отойдет. Потому что Такао нужна работа, а управляющему клиникой нужен хороший служащий: опытный, не болтливый и с твердым характером.

"Запомни: никаких поблажек. Никому".

Не то чтобы пациенты так уж сильно нуждались в каких-то поблажках. У них есть все — комфортные палаты, одноместные или двухместные, еда как в ресторане, им почти не отказывают в разных приятных мелочах. Момои приносят швейцарский шоколад, а на территории клиники даже есть волейбольная и баскетбольная площадки. У пациентов клиники есть много вещей, о которых Такао может только мечтать. На какие-то вещи у него просто нет времени, а на какие-то — денег. На некоторые вещи у него не хватит денег никогда, даже если он всю жизнь будет откладывать.

Наверное, сам Такао тоже немного псих. По крайней мере, так утверждает Мияджи.

"Ты псих", — сказал он, когда узнал, что вместо университета Такао решил заняться профессиональным спортом. Мияджи оказался прав: с профессиональной карьерой не сложилось, денег на университет не было, а просить у родителей теперь было неловко. В какой-то момент Такао решил, что сможет заработать на учебу сам, но собрать нужную сумму все как-то не получалось. Пришлось ограничиться курсами, и надежда стать когда-нибудь настоящим врачом с каждым годом становилась все слабее.

Коллеги по больнице советуют Такао не совать нос куда не следует, но эти же коллеги за чашкой кофе ночью рассказывают, что Сацуки — та самая пациентка с большой грудью — тронулась после того, как ее бросил парень; что светловолосый красавчик из соседнего отделения — бывшая модель; что к одному из пациентов каждые выходные приезжает отец на машине стоимостью в годовой бюджет небольшой страны, но тот еще ни разу не вышел к нему; что Мидорима Шинтаро — многообещающий пианист.

Бывший пианист.

Говорят, у него обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство — Такао потихоньку пополняет свой словарик. Тараканов в голове Мидоримы не меньше, чем у других, а хлопот от него — заметно больше. У него рассеянный и отстраненный взгляд, как у близоруких людей. Каждое утро он начинает с того, что методично бинтует пальцы левой руки полупрозрачным спортивным тайпом, Такао ни разу не видел, чтобы этот пациент коснулся чего-то голыми пальцами.

Каждое утро для него включают радио-передачу с гороскопом Оха Асы. Если прогноз нехорош, Мидорима приходит в беспокойство и успокаивается только, если ему удается найти "талисман дня", но в пределах больницы это не так-то легко. Изредка в такие дни ему разрешают играть в сёги с одним из пациентов из соседнего крыла. Тот очень тихий, вежливый, Такао ни разу не видел, чтобы тот поддавался общей истерии, периодически охватывающей пациентов. Он какое-то время даже немного завидует коллегам с таким тихим подопечным, пока до него не доходят слухи о том, что этот тихоня полгода назад чуть не выколол главврачу глаз его же собственной ручкой.

Невзирая на все связанные с ним хлопоты Такао считает Шин-чана своим любимым пациентом. Шин-чаном его называет только он, другие санитары зовут Мидориму Шинтаро "зануда" или "пианист". Именно с ним Такао чаще всего нарушает запрет на излишнюю болтовню — просто не может удержаться. Но про психов правильно говорят, что они хитрые: Мидорима очень быстро замечает симпатию нового медбрата и начинает безо всякого зазрения совести пользоваться ею — он все чаще гоняет Такао по мелочам и с каждым днем требует все больше внимания к себе. В ответ Такао с упоением дразнит его по любому поводу. Шин-чан терпит его шуточки и подколки стоически — не впадает в истерику, не жалуется врачам. Часто хмурится, но всегда внимательно слушает, а пару раз Такао замечает тень улыбки в уголках губ, обычно плотно сжатых.

Утром в пятницу Такао просыпается без будильника. Ему кажется, это будет очень хороший день. Пока закипает чайник, Такао слушает по радио гороскоп Оха Асы на сегодняшний день. Скорпионы на первом месте — надо же! А вот Раки — на одиннадцатом. Такао завтракает, думая о том, что где-то на другом конце города в своей палате сидит чудак с перемотанными пальцами и тоже слушает, как писклявый женский голосок под веселую музыку обещает ему всякие ужасы на весь день, если он не раздобудет королевского пингвина.

Такао хмурится. Вряд ли у Мидоримы получится найти пингвина, даже не королевского. А значит, его могут снова пустить играть в сёги. Такао не знает, часто ли Мидорима выигрывает, но возвращается он всегда задумчивым и выглядит как никогда нормальным. А Такао даже самому себе не может объяснить, почему это так сильно его тревожит.

По дороге к метро он видит большой павильон с мягкими игрушками. Такао колеблется всего секунду, затем толкает стеклянную дверь.

— Доброе утро! У вас есть королевский пингвин?

Девушка-китаянка смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот:

— Извините, у нас есть только Королева пингвинов.

Дотянувшись до верхней полки, она протягивает Такао игрушку.

— Пингвин Квин, — читает он вслух надпись на этикетке. У Королевы пингвинов черные крылья и спинка, бело-желтый живот и оранжевые щечки.

Игрушка большая и не помещается ни в один пакет. Такао бросает взгляд на часы и решает не ждать, пока покупку завернут в бумагу. Он хватает пингвина под мышку и бегом устремляется к подземке.

На работу Такао все-таки опаздывает, он влетает через черный вход и спешит в комнату для персонала, неожиданно пустую для раннего утра. В рекордные сроки нацепив форменные халат и брюки, он хватает под мышку Королеву пингвинов и вылетает из комнаты. Такао шагает по коридорам, постепенно замедляя шаг: настораживают его даже не пустые коридоры, а непривычная, режущая слух тишина; в следующую секунду он делает очередной шаг и оказывается в холле для посетителей, где замирает, ошеломленный представшей перед глазами картиной. На черном кожаном диване, задрав ноги на подлокотник, лежит какой-то смуглый и черноволосый парень с журналом в руках. Друго, светловолосый — тот самый, который бывшая модель — меряет шагами дальнюю часть холла, беспокойно, словно леопард в клетке.

Еще один, высокий дылда с собранными в хвостик волосами — этого Такао знает совсем плохо, но точно уверен, что он тоже пациент, а вовсе не посетитель! — потрошит автомат со снеками возле дежурной стойки, выгребая шоколадки и упаковки чипсов через разбитое стекло и сосредоточенно набивая ими карманы.

Все трое замечают его одновременно.

Такао потрясенно смотрит, как журнал в одно мгновение сменяется пистолетом. У светловолосого тоже в руках пистолет, лицо его в одно мгновение освещается радостью ребенка, получившего на праздник самую большую игрушку в магазине. Высокий одно мгновение равнодушно смотрит на Такао, затем возвращается к своему занятию.  
— Кисе, опусти оружие, — требовательно произносит знакомый голос. — Аомине, тебя это тоже касается.

Мидорима появляется откуда-то сбоку, из комнаты охраны. В пальцах левой руки он тоже держит пистолет — в незабинтованых пальцах левой руки. Хмурясь, он молча разглядывает замершего у стены Такао. На Мидориме сейчас очки, такие же — Такао точно помнит — были у главврача. Стеклянную тишину разбивает мелодичный женский голос:

— Мальчики, собирайтесь. Мук-кун, оставь ты этот несчастный... — заметив Такао, Момои приветливо улыбается: — Доброе утро, Такао-сан! Ваша смена, но не ваш день, да? Так бывает, — она вздыхает и отворачивается. — Мальчики, заканчивайте скорее и выходите, — уже без улыбки добавляет Момои. — Имаеши ждет.

Этот деловой тон пугает Такао больше, чем глаза Аомине и улыбка Кисе. Тон и еще непонятное красное пятно на воротнике короткого медицинского халатика, который слишком тесен своей новой хозяйке.

Трудно поверить, что приказ Мидоримы удерживает всех от стрельбы, но, похоже, это именно так. Аомине коротко ругается, но вслед за Кисе опускает пистолет. Теперь Такао вспоминает его — видел пару раз, когда его отводили в палату для буйных. Похоже, там он проводил времени больше, чем в обычной.

— Мидо-чин, давай я его раздавлю? — Дылда наконец-то расстается с сильно опустевшим автоматом и неспешно направляется к ним. Его лапищи выглядят так, словно им вполне по силам сжать и раздавить человеческую голову.

— Подожди, Ацуши-кун, — Такао испуганно дергается — он даже не заметил, как рядом с Кисе появился еще один человек. — Ты же видишь, Шинтаро-кун сомневается.

Такао не может припомнить, видел ли этого невзрачного парнишку среди пациентов, но вот новое лицо, появившееся в холле, он узнает с первого взгляда — это напарник Мидоримы по игре в сёги, Акаши Сейджуро.

— Что здесь происходит? Шинтаро, — голос Акаши вежлив и холоден одновременно. — Решай быстрее, время не ждет.

Однако Мидорима словно не слышит. Он хмурит брови, взгляд за стеклами очков кажется непривычно пронизывающим и острым. Он оглядывает Такао сверху вниз — так внимательно, словно впервые видит, пока взгляд его не замирает на пингвине, которого Такао все еще машинально сжимает под мышкой.

— Акаши, — пальцем Мидорима легко поправляет очки. — Мой выигрыш за прошлую игру. Я хотел бы потребовать его сейчас.

Акаши переводит взгляд на Такао, теперь на него смотрят абсолютно все. Под этими пронизывающими взглядами Такао чувствует себя, словно лягушка, пришпиленная к вивисекторскому столу. Все молчат, тишину нарушает только шелест упаковки от чипсов.

— Хорошо, — вдруг улыбается Акаши. — Пусть так. А теперь уходим, — командует он и разворачивается к выходу. Напряжение немного слабеет, один за другим все проходят, минуя вжавшегося в стенку Такао. Момои на секунду оказывается совсем близко, обдавая запахом духов, снова улыбается и подмигивает.

Вместо того, чтобы следовать за всеми, Мидорима вдруг направляется к нему. Когда он подходит совсем близко, у Такао окончательно сдают нервы и он закрывает глаза. Проходит секунда, другая, Такао ожидает чего угодно — удара, выстрела, слов, вместо этого из его руки мягко выдергивают игрушку. Изумленный, он распахивает глаза и видит, что Мидорима уходит вслед за всеми, а под мышкой у него зажата Королева пингвинов.

 

Беглецов ищут везде, на экранах одни и те же лица, в новостях все те же имена — нет, нет, не нашли, все еще в розыске. Ни один из них не вернулся домой, ни один не обратился к родителям или друзьям. Ни один не брал билет на автобус, поезд или самолет, не останавливал такси, не был замечен прохожими на улицах.

Кажется, весь город стоит на ушах.

Такао думает, что этот жуткий Акаши Сейджуро повел их куда угодно, но только не к себе в гости. Он мог бы рассказать, что у беглецов был план и помощь, и даже назвать случайно услышанное имя. Но Такао молчит. Молчит он и тогда, когда в клинику приезжает Акаши-сан. Вслед за всеми Такао бормочет общие фразы — не видел, не знал, даже подумать не мог.

Домой их отпускают только под утро. Такао вваливается в квартиру совершенно обессиленный, а в единственной крохотной комнатке на диване его ждет Королева пингвинов.

Трясущимися пальцами он отрывает приколотую к крылу записку:

 _"Такао, моя просьба может показаться тебе странной, но для меня это действительно очень важно,_ — почерк записки аккуратный и четкий. — _Талисман на сегодня — кумадэ*. Проблема в том, что здесь почти невозможно найти подобную вещь. Мы с Акаши поспорили на один доллар, что ты сможешь найти кумадэ в течение дня и привезти мне. К сожалению, Аомине, Кисе и Мурасакибара поддержали его ставку. Если ты не привезешь мне талисман, мы с Куроко будем должны им восемь долларов. Это не очень большая сумма, конечно, но для меня важен принцип._

_И поспеши, пожалуйста, я хотел бы получить талисман как можно раньше._

_М. Ш."_

Закрыв руками лицо, Такао истерически хохочет, уткнувшись лбом в колени.

— Псих, вот же псих... Шин-чан, ты же псих! — стонет он в голос. — О, господи! Ты псих... да все вы там психи!

Кусочком скотча к записке приклеен авиабилет: Осака — Лос-Анджелес.

**Author's Note:**

> *Кумадэ — грабли из бамбука, похожие на «медвежью лапу», которыми по поверью можно «загребать» счастье. В Японии — талисман, дарится обычно на Новый Год.


End file.
